1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a renewable process for manufacturing ground and soil treatment compounds using plant by-products. The invention further relates to products of that process, including an anti-slip compound for use on snow- or ice-covered surfaces, or in any location where improved traction is desirable for pedestrian and traffic safety, and to a related fertilizer compound for improving plant growth. The described compounds primarily comprise organic by-products of timber processing operations. In addition, the invention relates to a renewable energy and resource process.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for anti-slip compounds is generally well-known in areas where winter weather brings precipitation and low temperatures. Ice- and snow-covered surfaces are a potential hazard for pedestrian and vehicular traffic, leading to injuries, property damage, traffic delays and blockages. In recognition of this hazard, many products have been developed to provide friction on slippery surfaces, or to melt accumulated ice or snow, or both.
One class of products that has been developed to treat ice- and snow-covered surfaces is deicers. Chemical deicers in either liquid or solid form are applied to road surfaces to melt surface ice and improve traction. While effective in removing ice, some salt-based chemical deicers are undesirable for long term use because of their corrosive properties. Furthermore, many chemical deicers have an adverse impact on the environment in which they are applied.
Another class of products that is used to treat ice- and snow-covered surfaces is abrasive materials. Substances such as sand, gravel, cinders and the like are commonly spread on ice- and snow-covered surfaces to provide improved traction for pedestrian and vehicular traffic.
Combinations of chemical deicers and abrasive materials are also well known in the treatment of snow and ice covered surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,910 to Wait for “Material for Providing Traction” describes a method for making a traction-providing material, involving the impregnation of an insoluble porous particulate material with an aqueous salt solution. The more recent U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,058 to Janke et al. for “Deicing Composition and Method” discloses a deicing composition formed from steepwater solids, a byproduct from the wet milling of corn. In an embodiment of the '058 invention, traction-providing material such as sand or sawdust is added to the deicing composition.
The use of fertilizers to enhance plant growth is well established in modern agriculture. Myriad mixtures of beneficial soil amendments are available commercially, including those comprising primarily organic ingredients. It has been recognized for centuries that, when mixed with soil, ash provides a variety of major and minor elements necessary for plant growth. Likewise, the use of sawdust as a soil amendment or mulch is well known.